La Rosa y el Sinsajo
by Ro93
Summary: Rose es la nieta del temido presidente Snow. Tras la Segunda Guerra es considerada traidora y es obligada a participar en los Últimos Juegos del Hambre. ¿Contará con la ayuda del Sinsajo? ¿Dejará que su corazón se nuble de odio y venganza? Contiene Spoliers asi que los que no hayan leido los libros que no entren. Espero que os guste.
1. Capítulo 1

Observo en silencio cómo la multitud se agrupa ante la residencia. Los rebeldes han entrado en el Capitolio y van a por mi abuelo. He oído rumores de que el Sinsajo también está aquí. Seguro que estará camuflada entre la multitud.

Al ver cómo su imperio se desmoronaba, mi abuelo decidió pasar sus últimas horas en su jardín de rosas. Cómo odio ese lugar. Las rosas, manipuladas geneticamente, desprendían un olor fuerte y dulzón. Tan fuerte como para neutralizar el olor a sangre que sale de la boca de mi abuelo, debido a las numerosas llagas que tiene. Una vez dijo que tenía esas heridas debido a la primera guerra. Mi hermano lo creyó, ya que siente admiración por él. En cambio yo no estaba tan segura de que eso fuera así. Leí en varios libros de Historia de Panem cómo terminó la primera guerra y las elecciones que hubo después. Pronto comprendí que mi abuelo amañó todo al leer las repentinas muertes de los demás candidatos. Indagué mas en el tema y me encontré con que Snow tenía los efectos de un veneno que él mismo elaboró y que usa para las condenas de muerte.

Desde ese día odié a mi abuelo. El poder lo cegaba. Todo los años me horrorizaba ver el espectáculo televisivo de los Juegos. Veintitrés vidas se iban de este mundo cada año. Excepto estos últimos, donde una chica llamada Katniss Everdeen se presentó como voluntaria a cambio de su hermana. Admiré su valor y confianza e intenté ayudarla como podía. Convencí a Séneca Cane, el vigilante jefe, que pusiera un bosque como escenario ya que tenía entendido de que el distrito 12 está en la periferia de uno.

Como me esperaba, la chica ganó junto a su compañero, desafiando al Capitolio y a mi abuelo. Eso le enfureció. Recuerdo estar en mi habitación y escuchar golpes por toda la residencia. No pude evitar sonreír satisfactoriamente. Lo malo es que Séneca murió a manos de él. A partir de ahí, las cosas cambiaron, se alzó un levantamiento y la Segunda Guerra comenzó.

Me asomo un poco mas a la ventana y veo a un grupo de niños tras la verja de la entrada. Mi abuelo haría lo que fuera para hacer daño a las personas, aunque usara como carne de cañón a unos niños inocentes.

Al instante siguiente, veo varios paracaídas caer sobre los niños. En cuanto intentan abrir los paquetes, un estruendo inunda el ambiente y una fuerza me empuja hacia atrás. La ventana se hace añicos y me corto las manos y el brazo. Un pitido se instala en mi cabeza y veo una humareda fuera. El corazón se me para al darme cuenta qué ha pasado ahí fuera

...

-¿Nombre y apellido?

-Rose Snow

-¿Edad?

-18 años

-No hará falta decir que eres pariente del ex presidente Snow.

-Claro que si. Yo soy la nieta del presidente Snow.

Me duelen las muñecas por el peso de las cadenas. El pitido de mi cabeza es cada vez menos intenso. Miro a mi alrededor y veo a la presidenta Coin presidiendo el atrio. Alrededor puedo ver a varios mandatarios rebeldes. Entre ellos está Plutarch Heavensbee, el sucesor de Séneca. Me mira a los ojos y sonríe. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y cambio de postura, dejando que las cadenas se apoyen en la muñeca izquierda, que el la menos dolorida.

-Bien, mientras pensamos que hacer contigo estarás bajo custodia. Puedes retirarte.- Un soldado me empuja bruscamente hacia la puerta.- ¡Siguiente!.- oigo decir a la presidenta antes de salir al pasillo.

Por el camino veo a varios soldados haciendo guardia en distintas habitaciones. ¿Es ahí donde encierran a los supuestos traidores? Me imagino dónde tendrán a mi hermano y a mi madre. Espero que ellos no tengan ningún problema cuando los juzguen.

Me dejan en mi habitación y cierran la puerta con llave. Arrastro las cadenas a la cama y las coloco a la altura de mi pecho. Varios hilillos de sangre salen de mis muñecas. Los cortes de las manos han coagulado bien, en señal de que no han sido profundos. Intento cortar la hemorragia con el edredón.

De repente, oigo la puerta abrirse y entra Plutarch. Se le ve mas delgado, pero aún así, sigue conservando su enorme barriga. Me abraza fuerte y eso me reconforta. Desde siempre ha estado en contra del gobierno de Snow pero fue discreto para evitar que lo maten. Con él compartía tardes enteras criticando al presidente y su forma de gobernar. Me hablaba de los Juegos y de cómo iba a ser la arena ese año. Cuando lo eligieron como Vigilante Jefe, no dudó en llamar a los rebeldes para idear el plan de rescate del Sinsajo. Me lo confió todo la tarde de antes.

_-Veo que ya ha descubierto la indirecta de reloj que le enseñaste en el baile.- dije sonriendo mientras leía un libro._

_-Menos mal. Espero que todo salga bien mañana.- respondió algo preocupado, arrugando el entrecejo como hacía cada vez que le pasaba una cosa así._

Ahora volvía a arrugar el entrecejo.

-Querida, tengo una buena y una mala noticia.- su expresión y la frialdad de sus palabras hace que el estómago se me cierre.

-Dime la buena.- no tenía ganas de escuchar mas desgracias.

-Van a dejarte con vida. Y a tu hermano también.

Suspiro aliviada. Pero no del todo. Aún queda mi madre.

-¿Y mi madre?.- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Esa es la mala noticia. Van a ejecutar a tu madre por ser la hija de Snow.

...

Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Es un poco corto, pero los siguientes serán mas largos.

AVANCE:

_"El cuerpo sin vida de mi madre queda colgando. Varias lágrimas caen por mis mejillas. El miedo y la venganza se apoderan de mí. Ella era inocente. Intentaba ayudar a los mas necesitados. Ahora le han arrebatado la vida."_


	2. Capítulo 2

-Emma Snow. Hija del presidente Snow.

Veo cómo atan a mi madre a un poste. Su mirada es serena. No tiene miedo a morir. Le vendan los ojos. Varios tambores suenan anunciando el final. De golpe paran y se escucha varios disparos al unísono. El cuerpo sin vida de mi madre queda colgando. Varias lágrimas caen por mis mejillas. El miedo y la venganza se apoderan de mi. Ella era inocente. Intentaba ayudar a los mas necesitados. Ahora le han arrebatado la vida. ¿Por qué? Por venganza. Ahora todos tenemos que pagar los platos rotos de mi "querido" abuelo.

Lloro por mi madre. Se llevan el cadáver al interior del edificio. Caigo de rodillas. Todo se ha derrumbado en mi interior. Notos unos brazos fuertes que me levantan y me llevan a mi habitación.

-Toma.- Plutarch me tiende un pañuelo.

-Gracias...-musito.- Plutarch... ¿Por qué?

-Tu y yo sabemos el porqué. Tu madre nunca le hizo mal a nadie. Tengo miedo de que Coin siga los pasos de Snow. Pase lo que pase, cuidaré de ti.-Se sienta a mi lado y me apoyo en su hombro. Su chaqueta de terciopelo recoge mis lágrimas silenciosas.- Todo va a salir bien, ya verás.- me estrecha mas fuerte.

Al rato, se levanta y se va, sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla, Me escondo bajo las sábanas y acaricio las cicatrices de mis muñecas mientras salvo los recuerdos que tengo de mi madre. Con una punzada en el corazón, me duermo.

…

-Rose Snow, te hemos convocado esta mañana para dictar tu sentencia.

La sala está mas llena que la primera vez que fui. Siento varios pares de ojos en mi. Algunos lanzan miradas de odio, otros de compasión. Recorro rápidamente la fila del tribuna y la veo. Lleva su peculiar trenza oscura y habla en susurros con un chico de su edad rubio, Peeta creo que era, que me mira. Me sonrojo un poco y observo el suelo.

-Tras hablar con los demás miembros del tribunal, hemos decidido que serás uno de los veinticuatro tributos de los últimos Juegos del Hambre. Te asignaremos un mentor y entrenarás con el resto de seleccionados. ¿Algo que decir a tu favor?

Me quedo pensativa y noto palpitaciones en las sienes. Sabía que llegaría ese día. Mis peores sospechas se cumplieron. Coin quiere venganza y eso es lo que tendrá. Enviar a veinticuatro niños del Capitolio a los Juegos del Hambre hace que sea mas ruin que mi abuelo.

Levanto la vista y la veo observándome. Voy a negar con la cabeza cuando si se me ocurre algo que decir.

-Quisiera decir algo, presidenta Coin.- la mujer se acomoda y clava sus ojos en los míos.- ¿Piensa que enviando a veinticuatro niños del Capitolio a unos Juegos vengará a todos los que han muerto en esto últimos setenta y cinco años? No. Eso la convierte en lo mismo que se convirtió mi abuelo: en una serpiente que acalla al pueblo con sangre.

Veo que mis palabras surgen efecto en todo el tribunal. Muchos contienen la respiración y otros sueltan comentarios contra mí. Ninguno se atreve a darme la razón. Veo por un momento cómo Peeta, que está junto al Sinsajo asiente afirmativamente y puedo leer de sus labios un "tiene razón". La presidenta manda callar.

-Diez azotes por tu insolencia.- dice. Algunos replican a la presidenta mientras otros hablan entre sí. Dos soldados me arrastran a la puerta y me sacan de aquel tumulto. Trago saliva mientras me arrastran a uno de los calabozos. Me preparo mentalmente para recibir los golpes.

...

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Al principio serán cortos, pero poco a poco los haré mas largos. Espero vuestros comentarios con opiniones y sugerencias. Gracias por leer.

AVANCE:

_"-Has sido muy valiente enfrentándote a Coin.- dice mientras me aplica agua para limpiar mis heridas. Muerdo la colcha evitand0o gritar de dolor. Me arde la espalda._

_-Gracias Sinsajo.- susurro._

_-Katniss... Llámame Katniss"_


	3. Capítulo 3

_*ZAS* _un latigazo.. _*ZAS* _otro latigazo... _*ZAS*_ otro mas...

Noto cómo las finas cuerdas impregnadas de diminutas púas rozan mi piel. Siento cómo un líquido espeso corre por mis piernas. El dolor es insoportable. Intento pensar en mi madre, y en mi hermano... No podré aguantar mucho tiempo consciente...

Los soldados se ríen y se burlan. Es lo que tiene ser la nieta del presidente mas temido de estos últimos años. Aprieto la mandíbula para compensar el dolor. El castigo se me hace eterno...

Una oscura niebla me envuelve. Dejo caer mi cuerpo sostenido sólo por las muñecas. Estoy en un jardín, lleno de repugnantes rosas. Mi abuelo está allí, llamándome. Tengo miedo de que me mate por haberlo traicionado. De repente un agujero se abre en el suelo y me traga... Oigo el grito de una mujer... de mi madre...

Abro los ojos. El ardor de la espalda me devuelve a la realidad. Estoy tumbada boca abajo en mi cama. Las heridas me escuecen una barbaridad. No puedo evitar llorar en silencio. De repente, unas gotas de un líquido frío caen sobre éstas haciendo que me escuezan mas. Al instante siguiente, el dolor ha mitigado. Intento ver a la persona que me está curando. Me quedo de piedra al ver que es el Sinsajo. De cerca puedo apreciar sus ojos oscuros y piel aceitunada. Veo varias cicatrices y en algunas zonas la piel es mas clara. Está concentrada en su labor. Me muevo un poco y me mira.

-Tranquila, no te voy ha hacer daño.- dice sonriendo. No confío en ella.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunto

-Has sido muy valiente enfrentándote a Coin.- dice mientras me aplica agua para limpiar las heridas. Muerdo la colcha evitando gritar de dolor. Me arde la espalda.

-Gracias Sinsajo.- susurro

-Katniss... Llámame Katniss.

Asiento con la cabeza y miro hacia la ventana. Es el único campo de visión que tengo. Veo que está atardeciendo. La chica me venda el cuerpo tras untarme una de esas cremas medicinales. Me incorporo y la observo en silencio mientras recoge el equipo.

-Nos vemos para cenar. Coin te ha permitido andar por la residencia a tus anchas.-se despide y cierra la puerta. Me quedo unos minutos observando la madera y me levanto. Giro el pomo y veo que está abierta. Me asomo un poco y no hay ningún soldado.

Cojo una bata blanca y me la pongo por encima. Salgo de mi habitación y voy recorriendo todo el pasillo. Necesito encontrar a mi hermano. Desde el día que explotó la bomba no lo he vuelto a ver. Me escondo de un grupo de soldados que patrullan. Llego al jardín que está iluminado.

-Creo que fue una estupidez desafiar a la presidenta Rose, pero me resulta mas estúpido salir a hurtadillas para que vuelvan a pillarte.- dice la voz de Plutarch. Me doy la vuelta y me abrazo a él con cuidado.

-El Sinsaj... Katniss me dijo que la presidenta me habia dado permiso para poder salir. De hecho me esperan para cenar.

-¿Te ha dicho eso?.- me pregunta frunciendo el ceño- Bien, entonces no hay que cuestionar lo que dice...

-Plutarch, ¿Y mi hermano?

El hombre se arrasca la nariz antes de contestar

-Está en el distrito 12, trabajando en las minas.

Me quedo anonadada. ¿En el distrito 12? Un escalofrío me recorre al pensar que estará en unas pésimas condiciones...

-¿No participará en los Juegos?

-Me temo que no. La presidenta no ha visto oportuno enfrentar a dos hermanos de sangre. Quizás intenta mostrar que es diferente a Snow.

-¿Diferente? No veo la diferencia...

-Vera, sé que piensas que es injusto. Ambos esperábamos una transición mas fácil. Pero no. Hay que hacer sacrificios.

-¿Sacrificios?.- mi tono de voz es peligrosamente suave. ¿Sacrificar gente inocente que no tenia mas remedio que obedecer sumisos a mi abuelo?- ¿SACRIFICIOS?.- grito.- PLUTARCH HA MUERTO GENTE INOCENTE PARA VENGAR A MAS GENTE INOCENTE ¿TE PARECE UNA SOLUCIÓN? MI MADRE ESTÁ MUERTA Y MI HERMANO A SABER TU CÓMO ESTARÁ. Y TODO PARA DEMOSTRAR QUE EL GOBIERNO DE COIN SERÁ MEJOR QUE EL DE MI ABUELO, CUANDO AMBOS VAN DE LA MANO.- arranco varias rosas. La rabia me hierva. Pego una patada a una piedra. Me hago daño en el dedo pero me da igual. No pienso obedecer a Coin. No pienso estar toda mi vida ocultando lo que pienso y dejarme llevar por alguien con la amenaza de morir. Estoy harta de todo.

Rompo a llorar desconsoladamente. Toda la tensión sale de mi a borbotones. Plutarch me deja que saque todo. Cuando no me queda lágrimas me ayuda a levantarme.

-Rose, entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Te dije que cuidaría de ti.

-¿Cuidarme significa llevarme a los Juegos?

-Claro que no. Cuidarte es recordar que sigo siendo el Vigilante Jefe y que puedo darte pistas sobre los peligros que acecharán la arena.

Me callo y lo miro. No había pensado en eso. Lleva razón, él es el Vigilante Jefe...

-¿Harías eso por mi?

-Claro que si. Jamas te dejaré sola.

…

El silencio en el comedor es sepulcral. Todos me miran de reojo. Parece que se sienten incómodos al tener a una traidora allí. Bebo un poco de zumo y veo que alguien empieza una conversación, a la que se unen dos o tres mas. Hablan sobre la nueva tendencia en el Capitolio, cosa que no me interesa.

Me concentro en el estofado. Quisiera ser invisible en ese momento.

-Mañana nos veremos en la sala de entrenamiento.- dice la entrenadora Atala.- Cuanto antes empecemos, mejor estaréis preparados para los Juegos.

Observo a varios chicos de mi edad que asienten. No me había fijado en ellos. ¿Será los demás tributos del Capitolio? Termino mi plato y dejo los cubiertos encima de éste. No puedo comer mas.

Veo que Katniss se acerca hacia mí. Estoy en deuda con ella por curarme las heridas. Se inclina al lado mía.

-Tengo que decirte una cosa.- dice en un susurro que sólo podemos escuchar ella, yo y el chico rubio que la acompaña a todos lados.- Haymitch Abernathy, mi mentor en los Juegos, será el tuyo también. Mañana reúnete con él en el gimnasio. Te ayudará.

-No necesito ayuda de nadie.- respondo tajante. Caigo en la cuenta de que ese tal Hamitch es el borracho que no se puede sostener en pie.

-La necesitarás. Si no quieres tener mentor, al menos conoce a Haymitch. Te ayudará como hizo conmigo.

La miro un instante y me levanto. No puedo seguir así. No permitiré que un borracho me ayude en los Juegos. Salgo del comedor y voy a mi habitación. Cierro de un portazo y me tumbo en la cama. No puedo evitar llorar.

...

Por favor, dejad vuestros comentarios sobre el fic con opiniones y sugerencias. Muchas gracias por leer.

AVANCE:

_"-Muestrame... lo que sabes hacr.- dice borracho como una cuba.__ Miro a mi alrededor y veo un arco y varios cuchillos. Me acerco a uno de ellos y o examino. Lo lanzo hacia un muñeco de entrenamiento. Veo cómo cae al suelo. Haymitch rie y se va._

_-No durarás ni dos días.- dice mientras se pone otra copa. Me enfado de verdad y cojo otro cuchillo. Se lo lanzo con rabia y da justo en la copa, que se hace añicos. La rabia pasa al miedo al ver su mano ensangrentada."_


	4. Capítulo 4

Me despierto y observo por la ventana que aún no ha salido el sol. Me puedo permitir el lujo de quedarme en la cama todavía. Siento los ojos hinchados, quizás de estar ayer llorando hasta que me dormí. Me levanto y me acerco a la repisa. Las primeras luces del alba empiezan a salir. Veo que en la ciudad ya hay movimiento, como un día cualquiera. Como si no haya ocurrido ninguna Guerra.

Salgo de mi habitación y voy a desayunar. Luego bajo al gimnasio que está en el sótano. Mientras se celebraba la Gira de la Victoria, siempre me escabullía a este lugar para practicar con las armas. Mi abuelo enseñaba a mi hermano a usar un cuchillo o una espada. En cambio a mí me decía que debía de aprender cocina y limpieza del hogar, por si algún día me caso, poder satisfacer a mi marido.

Casarme. La idea había rondado alguna que otra vez por mi mente. Pero no me veía del brazo de un hombre. Me gustaba ser libre, no estar atada a nadie. No puedo ocultar que en la academia del Capitolio algún que otro chico me pidiera ir con él a tomar una copa o me dejaban flores en mi taquilla. Yo intentaba rechazarlos lo mas amablemente posible. Snow se enfadaba cada vez que le comentaba que tal chico no me gustaba o que habia rechazado una salida a aquel otro.

Abro la puerta y veo los puestos de camuflaje y la armería. Doy un rodeo para ver qué me puede ser útil en la arena. Cuando ya he decidido qué puestos voy a visitar, Atala entra.

-Hola Rose. Veo que has madrugado. Vamos a esperar a los demás tributos para empezar el entrenamiento.

Asiento y sigo mirando los distintos puestos que hay a mi alrededor. El reloj de fondo toca las nueve y me acuerdo de que había quedado con mi mentor. Me acerco a la puerta.

Veinte minutos... No aparece... Media hora... Sigue sin aparecer... Las diez... Me impaciento y estoy dispuesta a entrar para empezar cuando oigo varias voces al final del pasillo. Veo a mi Haymitch acercándose mientras intenta sostenerse en pie. En la mano lleva una petaca. Perfecto, está borracho.

-¿Haymitch?.- pregunto.

-Hola... tu debes de ser Rose Snow...- su aliento apesta a licor.

-Así es. Katniss me dijo que querías verme.- le ayudo a sentarse en uno de los bancos. Mis compañeros ya han empezado a entrenar.

-Bien... bien...

-¿Bien? ¿Cuando empezamos?.- pregunto. Se levanta y se acerca a un estante con varios cuhcillos y arcos.

_-_Muestrame... lo que... sabes hacer.- dice borracho como una cuba. Miro a mi alrededor y veo un arco y varios cuchillos. Me acerco a uno de ellos y o examino. Lo lanzo hacia un muñeco de entrenamiento. Veo cómo cae al suelo. Haymitch rie y se va.

-No durarás ni dos días.- dice mientras se pone otra copa. Me enfado de verdad y cojo otro cuchillo. Se lo lanzo con rabia y da justo en la copa, que se hace añicos. La rabia pasa al miedo al ver su mano ensangrentada.

Haymitch grita de dolor y se me acerca peligrosamente.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?.- su aliento me invade la cara. Intento no vomitar el desayuno. Noto que todos han parado para mirarnos.

-Lo...lo siento.- susurro.

-Mas te vale... Por que a la próxima te abriré de arriba a abajo y esparciré tus tripas por toda la arena.- se va enfadado y pega un portazo. Me quedo donde estoy, fría. Mis compañeros han vuelto a sus ejercicios. Miro otros cuchillos y los lanzo con rabia hacia los muñecos. ¿pero qué se ha creído? ¿Cómo me puede hablar de ese modo? O permitiré que un borracho me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Veo que el muñeco tiene varios agujeros por la intensidad con la que he tirado los cuchillos. Atala me mira desde lejos mientras apunta algo en su cuaderno.

Cuando termino voy a comer. Esta tarde me dedicaré a ver grabaciones de otros Juegos. Plutarch me los ha dejado a escondidas. Engullo el pastel de carne con salsa y la tarta de queso. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba hambrienta. Cuando termino, voy a mi habitación y miro las grabaciones. Cierro la puerta con pestillo para que nadie me moleste.

Recuerdo vagamente algunos Juegos. En todos, los tributos usan lo que encuentran a su paso para matar al otro, desde piedras a enredaderas. Algunos montan trampas peligrosas. No creo que los chicos del Capitolio sepan hacer este tipo de cosas. Apunto en una libreta varios trucos y trampas para aprenderlos en el entrenamiento de mañana. Me vendrá bien hacer varios nudos y encender fogatas. Aunque esto último puede llegar a ser peligroso ya que pueden descubrirte.

Pido la cena en la habitación y repaso las grabaciones de nuevo para que no se me quede ningún detalle atrás. Además, no me apetece volver al comedor para recibir otro cargamento de miradas de reojo.

Oigo tres golpes secos en la puerta.

-Adelante.- digo absorta en la pantalla. Miro por el rabillo del ojo a Plutarch que se acerca a mi algo enfadado.

-¿Te parece bonito lanzarle un cuchillo a tu mentor?

-Él se lo merecía

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Hay varias razones. Una, porque estaba borracho. Dos porque se rió de mi descaradamente. Tres, porque me dejó en ridículo delante de todo el gimnasio.

Veo que el hombre exhala un suspiro y se sienta a mi lado.

-Rose, tienes que aprender a controlar esas emociones. Se que estás molesta, pero Haymitch es un buen tipo cuando está ebrio.- encojo los hombros.- Dale otra oportunidad.

-Si tu lo dices...- Quizás tenga razón. Consiguió salvar a Katniss y a su compañero en los dos últimos Juegos del Hambre. Quizás no sea tan mal mentor.

-¿Estás viendo los vídeos de otros años?- me pregunta tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Si... Ya he apuntado varias trampas y detalles para poder sobrevivir...

-Eso está bien, pero quizás te interese mas las noticias que te traigo desde el puesto de Vigilantes.- el corazón se me encoge. ¿Habrán puesto alguna regla nueva?

-Dime, te escucho.

-Ya sabemos cómo va a ser la arena este año.

...

Mañana subiré dos capítulos mas. Espero que os esté gustando. En el próximo, la historia será contada desde otro punto de vista. Pondré algo que indique que Vera no es la que está hablando, sino otro personaje.

Espero vuestros comentarios. Gracias por leer.

AVANCE:

_"__-¿Y bien señorita Everdeen? ¿Que opina ustd?.- me dice la presidenta Coin. Me acuerdo de Prim y de todos los que han muerto por mi culpa._

_-Yo estoy a favor.- susurro._

_-¿Haymitch?_

_-Yo estoy con el Sinsajo."_


End file.
